The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods used with high pressure test systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dynamic fluid gas bleeder manifold.
High pressure dynamic fluid systems are used to simulate downhole conditions in a wellbore for an oil or natural gas well. High pressure dynamic fluid systems often contain gas pockets that corrupt the validity of instrumentation. Closed fluid systems, especially in high pressure applications, do not adequately address the need for intentional gas removal, and therefore, produce inaccurate exported data. The system must be bled at low pressure but remain resilient during high pressure operation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional high pressure cross 10. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, in conventional high pressure crosses 10 with fixed devices, such as a pressure transducer 16 and a safety head 18, gas may be trapped in susceptible areas 17, such as the passageways leading to sensor heads 19, whether the cross 10 is used in a horizontal or vertical orientation, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, respectively. These gas pockets can create an inaccurate reading, and thereby taint any exported data.